


Freckles and Constellations

by anteachrist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteachrist/pseuds/anteachrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started a while ago. His family was getting rid of some old stuff and he was helping his<br/>mom organize when he found a box of old cassette tapes. He has no idea why he kept them, they were getting rid of them for a reason. That reason being that no one fucking uses cassette tapes anymore, so they were pretty much useless, but not to Tsukki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> again i found another prompt on tumblr and my mind went immediately to tsukki. also the song freckles and constellations by doddleoddle reminds me of yamaguchi. also i'm sorry if they seem ooc, i'm not used to working with them yet. 
> 
> enjoy! ~

  Being in love sucks. Being in love with your best friend, well it doesn’t get much worse than that. Except when you’ve been in love with your childhood best friend since you were kids and still haven’t worked up the courage to do anything. Yeah, that’s pretty much the worst.  That’s reality for Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi doesn’t exactly make it easy on him. With the way he smiles and it makes Tsukki feel like he’s basking in sunlight, or the way his laugh sounds and it makes Tsukki’s heart pound in his chest and no Tadashi doesn’t make it easy whatsoever. So Tsukki does the only thing he knows how to: he buries his emotions under layers of sarcasm and puts on his headphones to try and attempt to push away thoughts of Yamaguchi, but even that doesn’t work.

  Tsukki is somewhat, completely reliant on music. If he forgets his headphones, he panics. It’s the only thing in the world that can drown out even the worst moments, as well as the only thing that can convey what he’s feelings because he damn well can’t say it himself.

  It started a while ago. his family was getting rid of some old stuff and he was helping his mom organize when he found a box of old cassette tapes. He has no idea why he kept them, they were getting rid of them for a reason. That reason being that no one fucking uses cassette tapes anymore, so they were pretty much useless, but not to Tsukki. The first one he made is now lying at the bottom of his desk drawer under the others, but he can still remember lugging out all his cd’s, putting one after another in the player, trying finding the perfect mix of songs to copy onto the tape.

  Ever since then, he’s been making mixtapes. All for Yamaguchi of course, even though Tsukki knows they’ll never ever see the light of day, because why would Yamaguchi want a dumb, old tape with a bunch of sappy songs on it? He wouldn’t, but that doesn’t stop Tsukki from making them. He just tosses them in the drawer of shame with all the others, shutting them away along with his feelings.

~~~

  Somehow, Yamaguchi ends up in Tsukki’s house after practice. Not exactly a rare occurrence by any stretch of the imagination, but that doesn’t stop Tsukki’s heart from beating a little bit faster when Yamaguchi follows him to his front door instead of turning to walk home.

  The two boys are sat in Tsukki’s room, on opposite ends of the bed, homework pages piled between them. Late afternoon sun trickles in through the crack in Tsukki’s curtains. Yamaguchi is sat facing the window and the way the sun illuminates his skin should be illegal, in Tsukki’s honest opinion. His honey skin seems to glow and God, did he get more freckles? What, do those little bastards just show up while he’s sleeping simply to fuck up Tsukki’s entire existence? His hair falls gently into his eyes and his tongue pokes slightly out from between his lips as he concentrates on a homework question that seems to be troubling him and Tsukki thinks he might be going into cardiac arrest. He needs some air, or some water. He just needs to not be in the same room as the actual sun for two fucking seconds.

  “I’m going to get some water. Want anything while I’m up?” he asks. Yamaguchi shakes his head, not taking his eyes off his paper. Tsukki is grateful, he’s not sure he can handle the eye contact. He climbs off of the bed and walks out the door, shutting it gently behind him. He bangs his head against the door frame a few times before going downstairs to get water.

  Yamaguchi has never been good at math and now is not any different. If anything he has gotten worse upon starting high school. He realizes halfway through the problem that he has fucked up completely. He groans, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The eraser at the end of his pencil is worn down to the point of being useless and he doesn’t have another. He’s sure Tsukki has to have one somewhere; Tsukki is perfect.

  Yamaguchi climbs off of the bed and walks over to the desk, first searching the desktop for the item in question. When that turns up nothing, he starts on the drawers. He’s sure Tsukki won’t mind. Yamaguchi tugs open the top drawer of Tsukki’s desk to be met with no eraser. No school supplies at all actually. He opens the drawer to be met with neatly placed stacks of cassette tapes, each cover labeled something different. All in Tsukishima’s handwriting. Yamaguchi would know it anywhere. He takes out one closest to him, turning it over in his hands. He knows Tsukki likes music, but come on, no one uses cassettes anymore. Though it _is_ oddly endearing. This one is labeled ‘ _B_ _aby, please’_ in a blue marker pen in Tsukki’s horrifically neat handwriting. He takes a look at all the songs on the back. Yamaguchi has heard of very few, but all of them seem very romantic. Yamaguchi’s heart sinks at the thought. Could Tsukki have a love interest that he didn’t know about? They told each other everything. Well, Yamaguchi hadn’t exactly told Tsukishima that he’s been in love with him for years, so they told each other _almost_ everything. His heart sinks more. Does Tsukki have a love interest that isn’t him?

  He puts the tape down on the floor and picks up another. This one’s name isn’t a name at all really, simply a string of hearts and flowers in pastel colours. Yamaguchi starts to take out tape after tape. Looking at all the names and songs, tears brimming in his eyes as each one passes through his hands until he finally comes to the last one in the drawer. He picks it up gently. It’s a little banged up, clearly tossed around with little care by Tsukki, but that doesn’t matter. He reads the name and his throat becomes tighter. This one is titled _‘Freckles and Constellations’_ and this time, there’s words under the title.

_‘For Tadashi, this is everything I cannot tell you myself’_

  The tears fall now, not many but they’re there. real, and raw and it says his name. It says his name and no one else’s and it’s in Tsukki’s handwriting and Yamaguchi doesn’t know how he’s breathing. He wasn’t expecting this, and he most certainly wasn’t expecting Tsukki to walk in.

  To say Tsukki is horrified would be an understatement. He sees Yamaguchi sitting on the floor surrounded by his mix tapes. Tsukki’s precious, precious mix tapes and sure they were made for Yamaguchi but he was never supposed to see them.

  “Tsukki! I- I just needed an eraser and I looked in the drawer and I found these and I got carried away and I’m so sorry and-”

  “Tadashi.” Tsukki says and he ceases to speak. Tsukki never uses his first name. “Tadashi I'msorry. You were never supposed to see those and it’s stupid for me to have even made them in the first place.” Tsukki goes over to start putting them away, but when he reaches for one, Yamaguchi grabs his wrist.

  “But this one has my name on it..” he says quietly, barely audible. “Tsukki, why does this one have my name on it?” he sounds so small. Tsukki takes a deep breath.

  “Because it’s for you.” Tsukki says and Yamaguchi was not expecting that at all. He finally manages to look up at Tsukki and Tsukki is looking right back at him, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “They’re all for you. I knew I could never tell you how I really felt, so when I found these I put all my feelings for you in them, but even these can’t capture what I feel for you Tadashi. I don’t know how to use words properly. I can’t explain how you make me feel so I just bottle it up and explain it through music on these tapes, because music is all I know..” Now it’s Tsukki’s turn to sound scared. He tears his gaze away from Tadashi’s, he can’t take it anymore. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to build his wall back up after letting it down just then. He prepares himself for impact.

  “I feel the same way, you know..” Tadashi says. Tsukki’s eyes snap open and he stares at Yamaguchi, because fuck, he wasn’t expecting that.

  “You what?” he asks, blinking. Yamaguchi smiles, a small laugh escaping his lips.

  “You really are dense, Tsukki” and with that, Tadashi crawls forward and presses his lips to the blond’s, taking him completely by surprise. Yamaguchi’s lips are soft and they taste like strawberries. It’s over too soon and Tsukki practically whines.

  “You understand now?” Yamaguchi asks, raising an eyebrow. He’s so close to Tsukki and Tsukki’s self control is wearing very thin.

  “Not sure, explain it to me one more time?” Tsukki says, gaining back some of his confident demeanor, because it's just Yamaguchi. His best friend. Yamaguchi smirks and presses his lips to Tsukki's once more. Tsukki wraps a hand around his neck, deepening the kiss. Yamaguchi is quick to climb into tsukki’s lap, winding his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Tsukishima smiles, and lets himself be warmed by the sun and loses himself in the taste of strawberries and Yamaguchi.


End file.
